


The Lost Court

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Age Difference, Age Swap, Angst with a Happy Ending, Historical AU, J2, Jared is older, Jensen is sixteen at the start, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Soul Bond, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Nothing, alpha!Jared, everything happens very fast, everything is pretty much AU, omega!Jensen, short installments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Jensen's life was planned out the moment he was born. As the second son of the lord of one of the six courts he was expected to become his father's envoy to other courts. He was also expected to be a beta like his mother. Jensen, for his part, wants to be a soldier like Jared, who he is in love with. But then he presents omega - something that hasn't happened in a hundred years at least - and his life changes forever.His training with Jared is cancelled, his windows are barred, his doors are locked, and his father regards him as nothing but an asset he can make a great bargain with. His brother, who all but hates him, taunts him to no end. Then three female tutors take over his education and gradually embroil Jensen in their secret plans to re-establish a long lost court that, according to a legend, can only be ruled by an omega who defeats an alpha...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	The Lost Court

*

The blow came out of nowhere. Jensen doubled over in pain, coughing, just as his brother's foot tripped him from behind. He stumbled and fell backwards with an ear-splitting crash of armour, sprawling on his back amidst loud peals of jeering laughter that belonged to his brother and his brother’s cronies. 

Hot, angry tears spilled onto his cheeks as he gasped for breath. He had been doing so well! Attack, defence, turning, repelling Jared's attacks, making him proud. But then Josh had to come stealthily from the side in the middle of his perfect spin, ruining it, making a fool of him, turning Jensen's moment of triumph into one of humiliation. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from roaring with rage. 

"Hey, you okay?" Jared had dropped on one knee beside him, his armoured hand outstretched, his warm voice filled with concern. "Come on, get up. I'll take you to the rest-room." 

Jensen shook his head just as he grasped Jared's hand and got back to his feet. "I'm fine," he muttered, taking a deep breath, his whole body trembling and hurting. "I don't need rest. I'm good to go. Honestly," he added, looking up to meet Jared's skeptical gaze. "I want to train. I need to." He hated that his voice sounded so small and pleading, but he had to prove to his brother that he wasn't useless. 

"Jared is right, Jenny," called Josh, using the nickname Jensen hated. "He sees what you can't." 

"Which is what?" snarled Jensen, not looking at him. 

"That you're just wasting his time, that's what. When will you get it, Jenny? You're no good and you'll never be!" 

"Enough, Josh," said Jared firmly. "Jensen can keep training as long as he wishes to. He is not wasting my time. However, your underhand attacks certainly do. Please leave the arena if you can't train without interfering with your brother's training." 

Jensen grinned. Josh gaped. "Jared, come on! You know I'm right. He is too weak. Too small. Look at him! He will never make it past hand-to-hand combat. I bet he won't even be an alpha. So what's the point? He spends the best part of his training lying on his back with his legs up in the air. But, sure, if that’s your thing… train him away!" 

Josh’s cronies sniggered. 

"I think he can still surprise you," replied Jared calmly, making Jensen feel very warm inside. 

Josh snorted. "I hardly doubt that. But the choice is yours, my friend." He gave Jared a mock bow. "I will see you in the mess hall. Come on, guys, I need to wash down this pathetic sight with something strong." 

Jensen was shaking. His brother's words stung as they always did - like red hot lashes of a whip. He would much rather take another dozen blows than be told that he wouldn't amount to much because there was little to no chance of him being an alpha. He has always been said to be too delicate, too pretty to be an alpha. So he worked hard to prove everyone wrong. He joined his father’s militia at fourteen. Now at sixteen he was tall and lean and broad shouldered. But he was still too pretty, too girly, with too long eyelashes, too plush lips, and a trim waist most girls would kill for. Still, after all his hard work, he hoped to be a beta at least. Not that there were any omegas these days. Why would he be one? Anyway, his presenting was only a month away… 

“Jensen.” Jensen started. “Now they’re gone, will you let me take you to the rest-room or will I have to carry you?” 

Jensen looked up at Jared and saw that the older man was smiling. “Don’t be stubborn with me. That fall knocked you pretty bad. I cannot allow you to continue until I see the extent of your injuries.” 

Jensen sighed and hung his head. “Fine,” he mumbled, defeated. He followed Jared out of the arena. “I bet you don’t want to be stuck training someone as lousy as me, anyway,” he muttered at his back. 

Jared stopped so abruptly that Jensen walked right into him, their armour clanking in greeting. Jared turned to face him. “Jensen, you know that’s not true,” he said in his warm voice, his brows furrowed. “I have been training you for two years now - ” 

Jensen scoffed. “And much good it did you,” he said bitterly. “I only let you down. Josh is right. You should spend your time on someone who is actually capable of holding his ground. I just keep falling on my ass.” 

Jared put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. Jensen swallowed hard just as a swarm of butterflies started dancing in his stomach. “Josh is wrong,” said Jared fiercely. “You are good. Very good. You have already learned so much. I’m proud of you.” 

Jensen felt like he was falling. “You are?” he asked in a trembling voice. 

Their foreheads were almost touching now. Jared nodded before giving him a wide dimpled grin. A sudden swooping sensation made Jensen’s knees buckle. "Come on, let's get you out of these," said Jared at once, clapping him on the shoulder, mistakenly attributing Jensen's wobbliness to the weight of the armour, as he turned around and proceeded along the torch-lit hall with a happy gait. 

Jensen felt as though all breath had been knocked out of him again. If he had been a girl, he would have swooned. He would have let Jared carry him and bring him back to his senses with a kiss. 

Inside a cavernous stone rest-room, filled with heavy fragrant vapours from the baths, Jared carefully removed Jensen’s armour and examined his injuries before sending Jensen to take a dip with the promise to rub some healing ointment into his bruised back and chest. Jensen stifled a painful moan. He had shivered and trembled under Jared’s professional ministrations and it was a relief to find himself in the water where he could wash away sweat and grime from the training as well as the evidence of Jared’s effect on him.

Jared was his father's best soldier. He was also his brother's best friend since they were little kids. He was an important person at his father's court and was a frequent guest at the palace. Growing up, Jensen wished Jared was his brother. He was always kind and patient with him and never put him down. Jensen was thirteen when he realized that he wanted Jared to be anything but his brother. That was another reason why he decided to join the militia. When he wasn't away fighting and protecting Jensen’s father's lands, Jared was training new recruits. 

Jensen wanted to spend as much time with him as he could. But more than that, he wanted Jared to see him as his equal - his comrade-in-arms - rather than his best friend's annoying younger brother always hanging around. He was going to become his best recruit. He was going to make Jared proud. Unfortunately, Josh had other ideas. He always resented Jensen for having been born in the first place and didn't give him a single chance to prove himself. He never let Jared forget that Jensen was just a nuisance who had to be indulged and tolerated because he was one of the lordlings of the court.

*

Lord Ackles preferred to have dinner in a small family circle: with his wife and two sons. However, Jared was always included in the invitation. The conversation at the table started - as it almost always did - with his lordship condescendingly inquiring into the state of Jensen’s training.

“Pathetic.”

“Promising.”

Josh and Jared spoke at the same time. Lord Ackles chuckled. Jensen gritted his teeth. He knew that his father didn’t treat his ambition to become a soldier seriously. After all, second sons were expected to become secretaries or envoys - not heirs and protectors.

“Jenny should spend more time in the school room,” continued Josh with a sneer, “working on his penmanship and oratory skills.” His eyes glinted maliciously in Jensen’s direction. “He must learn his place.”

“However, Jensen has all the makings of a fine soldier,” said Jared calmly. “His training is going very well. In fact, I am thinking of introducing him to certain weapons before long.”

Lord Ackles’ eyebrows jumped upwards.

“Indeed? Well, well! I must say I am impressed. Josh, remind me, when did you move to weapons?”

Josh bared his teeth. He didn't answer his father's question. Instead, he hissed maliciously, "He will never be as good as me. You should have seen Jenny in the arena today, Father: sprawled on his back like a bug about to be crushed under my boot."

"Only because you prefer to use underhand tactics to get the upper hand," sniped Jensen.

Josh laughed. "Do you think there is anything fair in war?"

"I'm not stupid, Josh. I know I have to be on my guard on the battlefield. However, I think it is reasonable to expect my brother to have my back rather than stab me every chance he gets."

“But at sixteen?” rang Lady Ackles' voice in alarm, cutting across whatever snide remark Josh was about to make. “My lord, do you think it wise? Jensen is just a boy.”

"I am old enough to handle a sword, Mother," pronounced Jensen stoutly.

"Jensen, spare us the details!" exclaimed Josh, covering his ears. "I'm sure we don't want to hear anything about... your sword… or how you handle it."

Jared choked on his tankard of ale. 

“You’re an idiot,” said Jensen, his face flushed, his lips curled in disgust.

Jared cleared his throat. “I was actually thinking of bows and arrows,” he said. “I believe Jensen would make an excellent archer.”

Jensen’s eyes widened. “An archer?” he gasped. Archers were considered an elite squadron that very few new recruits ever made.

Jared nodded. “You are fast and agile and you sit exceptionally well astride a horse.” Jensen beamed at the praise, but Jared wasn’t done yet. He continued eagerly and with every word that he spoke Jensen was growing redder and redder, so that even the tips of his ears soon began to glow. “Your movements are so fluid that watching you spin and turn as you fight your opponent is like watching a dance. Your hands are flexible and strong. I’m sure you will make an excellent archer.” 

Josh pretended to snore. “Or a harem dancer,” he said, tapping himself on the chin. “Maybe we should send him to one of the sultans instead? Far-far-far away...”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” asked Jensen, rolling his eyes at him.

“I would love to not have to see your face every day, yes,” replied Josh cruelly.

“Josh!” cried Lady Ackles. “Don’t talk to your brother like that!”

“Boys,” said Lord Ackles coldly. “No squabbling at the table. If you wish to settle your differences - you have the whole arena at your disposal.” He then added, addressing his wife, “My dear, Jensen has to learn to take care of himself without his mother’s interference.”

Then, as was his darling habit, he proceeded to expound on ill effects of mollycoddling and favouritism.

"I firmly believe that the sooner Jensen grows a backbone, the sooner Josh will stop teasing him," he finished.

Jensen seriously doubted that.

*

After dinner, Lord Ackles, Josh, and Jared adjourned to his father's study to discuss the matters of court and what was happening abroad. Jensen went to his room to prepare his home assignments for the next day. His tutors didn't believe in mollycoddling and favouritism either. At least they treated him strictly but fairly. He was a good student and was often told that he would make a fine scholar in future - if his heart didn't belong to the arena.

But this evening Jensen could not concentrate on the folios before him. Jared's impassioned words continued to reverberate in his ears, making his heart beat fast in his chest. In the end, he decided to go to Jared's cottage and thank him for believing in him and for telling his father and brother as much. 

He had never been alone with Jared outside the arena and the rest-room before (Josh had made sure of that), but he was determined to act with dignity and composure that would prove him ready to take up a bow, even though excitement and anticipation at finding himself one-on-one with the object of his infatuation was turning him into a nervous wreck.

He was walking down a dark empty passage when the sound of familiar voices drifted towards him.

" - always defending him," said his brother’s annoyed voice.

"He is a great kid," replied Jared, calmly as ever. “I enjoy training him. You should give him a chance. He is your brother, after all.”

“I didn’t ask for a brother,” snarled Josh. “However, I’m not surprised that you like to train him. Gives you plenty of excuses to ogle and touch him, doesn’t it?”

Jensen stumbled, putting his hand over his mouth to stop a gasp from escaping his lips and reaching their ears.

“I don’t know what you mean,” replied Jared in the same pleasant and smooth voice. “I cannot train him without looking at him or touching him on occasion. However, I would like to think that I never allowed myself anything inappropriate towards him.”

“No matter how tempted you were?”

Jensen’s heart stuttered in his chest. They were moving away. After a moment’s hesitation, Jensen followed them, edging quietly against the wall. They were talking about him. He had the right to know.

“Josh, I don’t know what you want me to tell you,” said Jared. Jensen thought that he detected a note of resignation in his voice.

“Admit that you are tempted to take action. That you want him.”

Jared sighed. “Will it make you feel better?”

“It will give me one more reason to detest him.”

“Josh - “

“Do you think I don’t see how you look at him?”

“It doesn’t matter. I would never cross the line. I …”

Jensen stopped. He had never heard Jared hesitate before.

“You - what?” snarled Josh.

“I... think I want to see your mouth doing something other than talking,” finished Jared. “I’ve grown tired of your impertinent insinuations.”

Josh let out a loud bark of laughter that made Jensen jump. “My mouth is always at your service, Jared,” he said with a purr in his voice. “All you have to do is speak the command. My bed-chamber as you well know is just around the corner.”

This time Jensen didn't follow them. He waited until he heard the door close behind them before running back to his room. Wide-eyed and breathless, he started pacing the floor, alternating between wringing his hands and pushing them through his hair. He had always suspected that Jared and Josh indulged in carnal pleasures with each other. It wasn't an uncommon practice at court, after all. 

But knowing for certain… the thought made him dizzy with jealousy. Suddenly there wasn't enough air in his room. He dropped to his knees, choking, snarling, crying like a wounded beast. Hours later he fell asleep curled on the floor. He didn't want to think about tomorrow. He didn't know how he would look Jared in the eye. He as good as confessed that he wanted him - was tempted by him - and yet preferred to screw his brother instead.

However, in the morning, something so horrible - so impossible - happened that it drove all thoughts of Jared out of Jensen's mind. 

He woke up on the floor - in the puddle of slick. He had presented during the night.

*

His mother was crying - wailing like a ghost haunting a tower. Josh was gloating, the palace shaking with his uproarious laughter. His father marched into his room, sniffed the air, screwed his face and ordered to get rid of the stench, not once looking in his direction. His room was scrubbed clean, the doors and the windows were thrown open and dozens of tiny bags with bunches of wormwood and lavender seeds were tucked inside his bed and wardrobe. A heavy lock was placed on his door and iron bars were put on his windows. "That's for when your heat comes, dear," explained his mother softly. "To keep you safe from the alphas." A special bath was drawn for him, filled with many herbs and potions that would mask his scent. His body was washed and anointed with ointments that would block his effect on the people around him - especially alphas. 

His classes and training were cancelled. Jensen knew that they would have to find him a female tutor or two before his studies could be resumed again. Of course, now no one would expect him to become a secretary or an envoy, which meant that he would be stuck studying music, singing, dancing, healing, how to run a household, how to entertain company, how to raise pups, and… how to please and pleasure his future alpha. His militia training was cancelled for good. Omegas did not become soldiers. Feeling numb with shock, with disbelief, with grief, Jensen did as he was told, his large green eyes brimming with unshed tears. He could not believe that despite his best efforts he still presented as a rare male omega… and that it happened overnight.

His mother had talked his father into allowing him to join them at the dinner table. 

"My lord, you will not smell a thing. I assure you. It has been dealt with," she said in a tremulous voice wrecked with silent sobs. "Not a whiff. It will be as though… as though nothing… nothing happened." Lady Ackles was bowing low, while looking pleadingly at her husband from underneath her headdress like a humble beta that she had always been. Jensen stood to the side, watching his father through a haze of stupor. 

Lord Ackles drew out a long sigh before nodding his permission. Josh, who had been grinning maliciously at Jensen, fully expecting father to send him away, roared in outrage. "Father! I refuse to share a table with a filthy omega!" he said in disgust and spat on the floor.

"Then you may leave and take your meals in the barracks with the rest of the militia," replied Lord Ackles sternly. "Jensen is your brother, Josh. It is time you learnt to treat him as such!" 

Josh looked as though his father had run him through with his own sword. "I don't believe it!" he exploded once he had got over his shock. "I thought you of all people would not stand the shame he brought upon us!" 

Lord Ackles slammed his fist against the table, looking furious. "Enough!" he thundered and they all jumped. 

A terrible silence ensued, during which his wife and sons held their breath.

"I confess," he resumed in a calmer manner, "I was shocked at first. I found myself disappointed - greatly disappointed - that my second son would no longer be able to take on the duties of my trusted secretary and envoy to other courts. However, there is nothing shameful about being an omega. They are very rare and are revered in many courts. Therefore, just because the appearance of one within our household caused disappointment - I’m afraid that neither my father nor my grandfather had set much store by them and I had been taught to regard them as weak and useless - doesn’t mean that we should treat Jensen any differently - er - more differently,” he amended, “than any other male omega. It is an honour. Not a shame. I’m warning you, Josh, you will learn to accept it or your life will become much less comfortable under this roof.”

Lady Ackles burst into noisy tears. Josh was gaping at his father like a fish out of water. Jensen, in the meantime, was looking at him with rising suspicion. He wasn’t fooled by this magnanimous speech. He was certain that his father was already plotting something. And sure enough - 

“The word of Jensen’s designation will soon reach other courts - other courts that haven’t had a single male omega in hundreds of years! His hand in marriage will be sought with the greatest of zeal. Jensen is our most valuable asset at a time when things are so uncertain. We have formed military alliances before. But now we can form a marriage alliance with the most powerful court in the land!” he declared. “We should celebrate!”

Jensen sighed heavily, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He didn’t want to be an asset.

Jared no longer joined them.

*

His new tutors became three court ladies: Lady Ruth, Lady Danneel, and Lady Felicia. Jensen referred to them as The Red Triad for each lady had red hair. Lady Ruth had flaming red hair that bounced about her in large ringlets. Lady Danneel had rich russet locks that cascaded down her back and shoulders. Lady Felicia had cheerful auburn curls sprinkling her forehead from beneath her half-moon headdress. Like most females they were betas (there were no female omegas), hand-picked by his mother to make his company and to oversee his education from now on. 

Lady Ruth made sure he knew the latest court dances and songs. She had a soft voice and a sultry gaze; she called him dearie in a funny accent and told him that he was doing great and that he had a voice of an angel. 

Lady Felicia, just a few years his senior, made sure that he was well-informed and well-versed in modern languages and texts. Jensen was surprised to discover that they had similar taste in books and spent their first week of classes talking without drawing breath about their favourite plays and prose, reciting favourite verses and falling about laughing at the exaggerated effect they produced. Jensen hadn’t thought that he would ever have a reason to laugh again - but just a quarter of an hour in Lady Felicia’s company proved him wrong. In the absence of his training, Jensen keenly felt the absence of fresh air and exercise and was grateful to Lady Felicia for convincing his mother to allow them to go and study outside, occasionally taking a ride in the grounds. 

Lady Danneel’s part in his education, however, came as a shock. Her ladyship’s mother had studied, collected, and recorded legends and facts about male omegas all her life, passing her passion and knowledge onto her daughter, who seemed to have gone even farther in her studies and far surpassed her mother’s knowledge. Lady Danneel brought a large number of folios and manuscripts with her when she came to live at the palace and informed Jensen that they would be studying those first. Jensen took up the first volume she had pointed out to him most reluctantly, but the more he read about omegas of the past, the more keen he became to learn more about them. 

There had always existed misconceptions about omegas - some of which became so common throughout centuries of distorted information and willful deception that they were now considered facts. But there were times (Jensen knew but never gave much thought to them before) when omegas ruled the land - before alphas came along, before they decided that they wanted to be the rulers, and, united with betas, turned against omegas and brought them down, spreading lies about them and turning them into slaves until they became so rare no one quite knew what to do with them when one appeared again. 

Now the world all but forgot (Jensen included) that there were times - long before courts and kingdoms came into being - when omegas were called on to lead their tribes. They were nurturers and warriors at the same time. They could give life on the bank of a river and they could take lives on the bloodied battlefield the next day, and there was no one fiercer, no one more terrifying than a male omega protecting his land and legacy.

Lady Danneel's eyes gleamed when she spoke of those times, supplying him with answers he was seeking, feeding him ideas, giving him hope… 

Then she informed him that they would be moving to the practical part of his education. Jensen didn't quite understand what she meant by that. He wondered why they hadn't covered the part about running a household, raising pups, and pleasuring an alpha yet. "I didn't think you'd want to study that," said Lady Danneel with a curl of her lips, one of her eyebrows raised. 

"I didn't think I'd study anything else," replied Jensen, making her laugh. His father wanted him to be an asset - a tool - not someone capable of independent thought or action. However, he had other plans. He was going to resume his military training - he just needed to convince Jared to keep training him. Still, he was surprised that so far they hadn't touched on any physical or biological aspects that set omegas apart. 

"Don't worry, darling, I'll teach you everything you need to know." Lady Danneel gave him a mysterious smile and a wink before taking her leave. 

What that smile and wink meant Jensen discovered that very evening when he emerged from his scented bath and found himself face to face with Lady Danneel. The squawk that burst forth from his lips provoked another throaty laugh from her ladyship. 

"Lady Danneel, what are you doing here?" he stuttered, thankful for a thick veil of steam that concealed the fact that he was stark naked. Jensen was used to bathing with other recruits and soldiers in the rest-room adjoining the arena, but none of them were females and his embarrassment was acute. 

"I think," said Lady Danneel with a twinkle in her eyes, "that with regards to what I am about to teach you, Jensen, you can call me Danneel." 

"I had no idea that your lessons involved sneaking into my private quarters uninvited during my bath-time," he replied, feeling discomfited. 

"Oh, but privacy is exactly what we need for the practical part of your education, darling. Trust me, you don't want anyone to see what I will be showing you." 

Though still abashed by her sudden presence and her near bare state (she was wearing nothing but a long vermilion robe that accentuated her every curve), Jensen was intrigued. "What do you mean?" he asked, feeling goosebumps settle across his skin; steam was swiftly receding. 

"Before we begin," said Lady Danneel, dropping her teasing smile and sounding serious for the first time since she arrived, "I must ask for your permission to touch you."

Jensen stared at her. "To… touch… me?" 

Lady Danneel nodded, biting her lower lip. "I could make diagrams and show you copies of ancient drawings my mother managed to uncover during her expeditions that depict omegas pleasuring alphas… However, I believe in a practical approach and, considering that you are the first omega born in a hundred years, I think it would be better if I showed you." 

Jensen frowned. "Why?" 

Lady Danneel's eyes glowed as they always did when she spoke about omegas of the past, and when she spoke her voice trembled with suppressed emotion. "For centuries alphas used omegas for their own pleasure. They manipulated their nature and instincts to subjugate them, turn them into spineless and submissive slaves. I saw you in the arena, Jensen. You reminded me of the legends I grew up listening to. Let me teach you how to turn your weaknesses into strengths. Let me show you how to control your future alpha." Her voice had grown low and hoarse with excitement. "I know I am asking a lot," she added softly, sensing his hesitation. "I am asking you to trust me with your body. I am asking you to lay yourself bare before me. I am asking you to experience the intimacy of another's touch. I wouldn't insist... if… " 

"If - what?" asked Jensen as a shiver of foreboding ran down his spine. 

Lady Danneel looked away. Tensely, Jensen watched as she crossed the bath-chamber and picked something up from the stone bench. A piece of emerald green cloth rustled and shimmered in the torch-light before disappearing from his line of sight as Lady Danneel placed it over his shoulders. 

"If I didn't know what your father is planning for you," she whispered into his ear.

*

Taking a leaf out of Lady Danneel’s book, Jensen sneaked into communal baths when they were empty but for one single person and surprised Jared with his unexpected presence when the latter emerged from his bath.

“Jensen!”

Jensen had never before seen Jared discomposed. He knew that it couldn’t have been the fact that he was naked, because they had been used to seeing each other in different states of undress after the training.

“What are you doing here?” asked Jared, lowering his voice to a hiss, looking startled and wide-eyed and not quite meeting his gaze. He was even stooping!

Was Jared… afraid of him? Jensen blinked, rendered speechless by the thought. Then he noticed that Jared was surreptitiously sniffing the air between them as though expecting the smell to hit him at any moment.

“You won’t feel anything,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t worry, Jared.”

Jared snorted. "Don't worry?" He shook his head. "Won't…feel…anything..." His voice was filled with disbelief. 

Jensen was glad when Jared finally looked at him. “Unless… you have always felt something… ” Jensen gave him a timid, hopeful smile. “Then… well... it’s not my fault…”

They stared at each other for a long, tense moment. Jensen waited, his heart beating fast in his chest, his hands clenched into fists, his palms sweaty with trepidation.

“Jensen… what are you doing here?” asked Jared again in the end.

Jensen ducked his head, hiding his disappointment. He walked towards one of the benches and returned with a familiar robe lying there. “Here.” Jared took the robe with a nod.

“I have come to ask you to resume my training,” replied Jensen once Jared had draped the robe over himself.

Jared shook his head. “Jensen,” he said and his voice sounded as it always did - kind and patient; “you know that I can’t do that.”

“I know no such thing,” rejoined Jensen stubbornly. “Just because I presented omega doesn’t mean that I suddenly forgot how to fight. Or that I’m defective. My status did not affect my skills or abilities. I'm just as good as I was.”

“I don’t doubt that. But your father forbade your training.”

Jensen scoffed. “Jared, I don’t ask you to train me in the arena under his very nose. I am asking you to train me in secret.”

Jared's hesitation seemed to have a strange effect on Jensen. Suddenly, he felt bolder, more confident. It was as though their roles had suddenly changed. Jensen thought about it and decided that The Red Triad had a good influence on him - ever since he started studying with them, he became calmer, happier, stronger. He knew what he was and he knew what he wanted… and he wasn’t afraid. Lady Danneel’s lessons, in particular, had been quite enlightening, albeit unorthodox and subversive.

Making up his mind, Jensen took a determined step forward and put a hand over Jared's heart. Jared started and lowered his gaze, his heartbeat speeding up perceptibly. "Jared," said Jensen softly, catching and holding his eye. "I need to be able to protect myself. Now more so than ever before."

Jared’s whole body reacted to Jensen’s words.

"What do you mean? Did something happen? Jensen, did someone… did someone attempt to - "

Jensen shook his head, pleased with Jared's fierce reaction - more so when Jared placed his own hand protectively over Jensen's. 

"Nothing happened, Jared," he assured him calmly. "No one attempted anything. No one is foolish enough. However, consider my situation. I am the first omega in the land in a hundred years. My father only cares about alliances and advantages he can reap from them with me being his most valuable asset. My brother never cared for me. They certainly will not protect me.” Jensen paused to let the weight of his words sink in. “But... Jared… someone has to..."

Jensen was looking deeply and earnestly into Jared’s eyes. He knew the exact moment when Jared's resolve crumbled. 

“I will have to find a proper place, spacious and secluded,” said Jared, already thinking ahead. “It might take a few days.”

Jensen smiled demurely at him and dropped his gaze. “I can wait,” he murmured and, lightly brushing the back of Jared’s hand with his knuckles, slipped out of the rest-room.

Thankfully, he didn't have to resort to some of the nastier tricks that omegas sometimes employed in order to enthrall a mate - that lecture was an eye-opener! Jensen blushed just thinking about it.

*

"Dammit, Jared! I won't break!" roared Jensen, getting back to his feet and furiously swinging his practice sword at Jared. "If - I'm - down - you - press - your advantage - and - finish - me - off - " he growled, each word accentuated by a heavy blow against Jared's shield; " - you - don't - take - pity - on - me!"

The thud of their boots, swords, and shields, intermingled with the clanging of their armour echoed around an abandoned and long-forgotten underground arena they were using for training.

Jared grinned, his eyes two merry slits in the torch-light.

"I'm not taking pity on you," he replied calmly, easily moving to attack as he began to drive Jensen backwards towards one of the stone pillars that supported the cavernous ceiling. "You are forgetting that my job here is to teach you how to avoid getting knocked down - not to press my advantage." 

He grinned when Jensen failed to repel his attack and was forced further away from the line that marked his area of defence.

"You are fast, agile, and graceful," continued Jared, without breaking sweat or drawing breath, while his legs and arms, shield and sword moved in perfect coordination of lightning-fast movements. "The problem is that you know it. You are at your most graceful during a spin and you get so caught up in it that you forget to stop a split-second before you complete the turn to protect yourself, which gives your opponent an advantage, which is exactly how I brought you to your knees just now."

Jensen narrowed his eyes, knowing by the thickening quality of the shadows above that he was inches away from the pillar, from defeat. "Are you calling me vain?" he asked, ducking just in time to avoid Jared's next hit. "How about now?" he cried, leaping to the side -

Roll - bounce - turn - spin - kick - foot sweep - ha!

Jared's sword went flying out of his hand a second before he landed on his back.

Grinning from ear to ear, Jensen made a celebratory twirl in the air before stretching out his hand for Jared to grasp.

“You have always been a most able pupil,” said Jared, grinning back at him and getting nimbly to his feet. "I think we can stop for today or your Red Triad will wonder where you have disappeared to."

They removed their armour in silence, sneaking secret glances at each other, then swiftly looking away if they caught each other staring. Ever since they resumed their training, the air between them was permeated by sweat, tension, longing, and unspoken words, locked away in their chests and carried unacknowledged for years. It separated them like an invisible but solid barrier they could not penetrate.

Jensen was certain that Jared had feelings for him and that they appeared long before his presenting. He also knew that Jared would never act on his feelings; perhaps, out of some misplaced sense of duty; perhaps, believing them to be inappropriate. That's why Jensen had been working up the courage to make the first move himself. 

He chose the moment when Jared, armour-free and grinning, came up to him to tell him how well he had done (something that he never failed to do after each training) to smack him awkwardly on the mouth. 

Jared's lightning fast reflexes instantly kicked in. He took a quick step back and, when Jensen attempted to approach him, grabbed his upper arms and quite literally held him at arm's length. 

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a shell-shocked voice, releasing him.

"Because you wouldn't," replied Jensen, crossing his arms on his chest and looking defiant.

Jared stared at him. "Since when have you become an entitled brat that takes whatever he wants? I always thought that it was Josh's style - not yours."

Jensen shook his head, frowning; his defiant expression turning to pleading. "Jared, I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving closer and raising his arms in a conciliatory gesture when Jared made another step back. "I just wanted you to see that it's fine, that you can - "

"I can?" Jared let out a hollow laugh. "I can?" he repeated, shaking his head and looking incredulously at him. "What is it precisely that I can, Jensen?"

"You can... kiss me… if you want to…" said Jensen quieter still, swallowing hard and looking down at his feet. Jared's gaze had burnt.

"Jensen, you're sixteen!" exclaimed Jared.

"I'll be seventeen in less than a fortnight," cried Jensen, looking up and glaring at him. "I will be of age then. I mean… I mean… after my first heat," he added reluctantly - as soon as he remembered the fact.

Jared shook his head as he raked a hand through his matted hair.

"It doesn't matter, Jensen. You are still the son of the lord of the court. Besides, a rare male omega. I am just a soldier."

"You're not just a soldier, Jared!" objected Jensen, warmed by the fact that Jared wasn't denying the fact that he wanted to kiss him. "You are the best soldier in the sixth courts! My father's court would have fallen a long time ago without you!"

Jared gave him a wry smile. "Yet I doubt that he would be happy to know that I am… that I have… " Jared shook his head. "No."

"What?" demanded Jensen. "Jared, please - "

"Jensen, stop! I shall not change my mind." He bent down to pick up his armour and weapons.

Jensen's lips curled into a bitter smile. "So you will just continue to sneak around with my brother instead," he said, sounding disgusted and hurt.

Ear-splitting clanging deafened them both. Jared jumped and turned around to face him, looking shocked. "How did you - "

"Know?” asked Jensen with an ugly sneer. “I guess you weren't as sneaky as you thought you were. I overheard you one evening as you were going to his room."

Jensen turned away; there was suspicious stinging in his eyes. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to keep calm. Last time he thought about Jared and Josh together it provoked his presenting a month early. He didn't want to go into heat overnight.

Jensen started when he felt Jared stop right behind him. It was hard not to turn around to face him, but he was too hurt to look him in the eye. Jared sighed and Jensen shivered as his breath had touched his exposed neck. Jensen could feel Jared hovering, uncertain, fearful, his arms rising and falling in spasms of indecision.

"Jensen, it's not like that," he said at long last. “Josh and I… we grew up together. We were always in each other's pockets. We started fooling around as soon as we felt the first urges and we just never stopped using each other in this manner. It seemed convenient, particularly during our campaigns. However, we never imagined it as anything other than what it was."

"Which is what?" asked Jensen, keeping his back turned, his arms crossed on his chest, his shoulders stiff.

"Nothing but mutual gratification of our immediate needs." There was a pause. "Jensen… I would never… "

"You would never - what?" asked Jensen, finally turning around and glaring at Jared. 

Jared appeared momentarily startled by the brightness of his eyes, the offended pout of his lips.

"Jensen…" he whispered. They stared at each other. Then, slowly, Jared raised his hand and started running his fingers, feather-light, up and down Jensen’s cheek. "I have always assumed that I was bewitched by your beauty and your presence. I have never seen anyone more beautiful or pure. There is no one at court who is not in love with you. But I know better now. I know that it was more than that with me. I always felt the need to be close to you, to protect you. I didn't think I would have the chance to do either. But then you decided to train in the arena and I could not have been happier. From now on I could see you every day - not just catch glimpses of you from the upstairs windows, half-hidden by the curtains, looking out whenever I left the palace. Instead, I could spend hours in your company. I could watch and admire you without impunity. I convinced myself that it would be enough. It would have to be enough. You were meant for greater things. Your father would never consider someone like me worthy of your hand. And then - "

"And then I presented omega," mumbled Jensen into Jared's palm, for the latter had never stopped caressing Jensen's face throughout his speech. "I bet you were disappointed."

Jared shook his head. "That's when I knew for certain. I never believed in tales about mates - true mates, soulmates - an alpha and an omega destined for each other - when there had been no male omegas for ages. But now I could tell, though I didn’t know how, that my attraction, my protectiveness, my affection were just a few threads from the innumerable multitude of threads that bound me to you in ways that ran deeper than flesh and blood."

"All the way down to our souls," whispered Jensen, staring open-mouthed at Jared. “Two souls bound together,” he murmured, “infinitely, intricately, inseparably…”

Jared nodded. 

With a sob Jensen threw himself into Jared’s arms, pressing close to his chest, standing on his toes and burying his face in the crook of Jared’s neck. He could feel his heartbeat, could breathe in his scent. His head was spinning. He began to tremble when Jared wrapped his arms around him.

He had read about omegas and alphas finally acknowledging the bond existing between them, but he never thought that it would be so overwhelming. Then, remembering one of the conversations he'd had about omegas and alphas, he began to rub himself against Jared in a very telling manner.

"Jensen… are you _marking_ me?" asked Jared curiously, releasing him from his embrace.

Jensen whined deeply in his throat. He was not ready to let go. "Lady Danneel said - " he began but stopped abruptly when Jared growled.

"Lady Danneel should mind her own business," he snapped furiously. "Meddlesome redheaded harpy. What else has she been teaching you?"

"Just… stuff about being an omega," replied Jensen evasively. He knew better than to tell Jared how thorough Lady Danneel's teachings were. Especially now that he had turned all fierce and possessive. 

Of course, Jensen had heard tales about Jared the Warrior and how formidable and terrifying he could be on the battlefield. There was even an official painting in the main portrait gallery of the palace that depicted Jared after one of his many victories, illuminated by the bloody light of the setting sun, surrounded by dead bodies of his enemies. However, Jensen had never witnessed his transformation before his own eyes. He had always known Jared as a cheerful, composed, funny, and mild-mannered mentor. He found that he was quite interested to see more of his alpha side.

Jared's eyes were narrowed suspiciously as he studied Jensen's face. 

"Be careful, Jensen," he told him at last, taking him by the hand and drawing him in the circle of his arms again. "Lady Danneel is known for her radical notions and ideas. I'm surprised your father allowed her to be your tutor in the first place."

"I believe it was my mother who selected her along with Lady Ruth and Lady Felicia," replied Jensen with a frown. "My father all but washed his hands off me despite all his grand proclamations to the contrary. He wouldn't even let me join him and Josh for our traditional annual fox hunting party."

"Just be careful," warned Jared, placing a soft kiss on top of Jensen's head. "She can draw you into something you might not be prepared for."

"But what if I'm prepared for it?" asked Jensen after a pause.

*

Jensen wasn’t stupid. He knew that it was no coincidence that Lady Ruth, Lady Danneel, and Lady Felicia began to tell him about The Seventh Court around the same time. Also known as the Lost Court, it was the only court that remained uninhabited after The Great Fall. No one could explain why but horrible things befell those who attempted to settle there. Gradually, alphas and their armies gave up trying to conquer it and occupied the other six courts instead. Now the legend of The Seventh Court began to come alive during Jensen’s lessons through songs that Lady Ruth taught him, through books that Lady Felicia brought him, through prophecies that Lady Danneel revealed to him. 

Jensen didn’t know whether to believe the stories or not. However, they all came down to one thing: apparently, only an omega who conquered an alpha would be able to rule the lost court. Jensen was fascinated by the stories and the fact that all three ladies seemed to believe in them. He supposed that there must have been a reason why they helped him to arrange his secret training with Jared and why they had been honing and molding him into a fierce omega of the past. He didn't mind. He reasoned that if he was destined to be a pawn in someone else's game, then at least he would prefer to be a pawn capable of fighting and defending himself.

He wasn't even all that surprised when he eventually found out that they all belonged to a secret Order whose ultimate goal was to bring omegas back into power. Generation after generation their female family members (men were deemed untrustworthy and therefore were not allowed) have been on the look-out for omega that could take the place on the throne of the one court that no alpha could ever conquer. He wasn't even surprised to hear that legends spoke of blood magic and curses. However, he was shocked to learn that his mother was also part of the Order.

"However, she will never go against your father," explained Lady Ruth after producing that staggering piece of news. "That is why she brought us in, dearie."

"To guide you," said Lady Felicia.

"To teach you," said Lady Ruth.

"To train you," said Lady Danneel.

Jensen shook his head. "I will never defeat Jared in the arena," he said. "Nor do I want to."

Lady Ruth and Lady Felicia exchanged meaningful looks. Lady Danneel laughed. "Oh, Jensen, you don't have to defeat him in battle," she said.

"In days of yore," said Lady Ruth, "the coupling between an omega and an alpha took place in the arena in the glow of the setting sun witnessed by the people of the land. A feast for the eyes it was!"

"According to the ancient texts, the coupling was so fierce it reminded an actual battle," added Lady Felicia with a giggle. "In fact, some sources strongly suggest that the coupling was the natural continuation of the battle for dominance between an omega and an alpha."

"Either way, whoever ended up on top was declared the winner," said Lady Danneel.

Jensen felt very hot in the face. "Do you mean to tell me that I will have to… er... couple... with Jared... in the arena… in front of an audience... in order to take the throne?" he asked with a stutter and a blush, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do not worry, you will look delicious together,” assured him Lady Ruth with a wink. “Such handsome and strapping lads, the both of you..."

Jensen shook his head. “I doubt Jared will agree to that.”

“Then you will just have to convince him, won’t you?” said Lady Danneel in a hard voice. “I believe I taught you how to bring an alpha to his knees.”

“And I believe I told you that I will not do anything of the kind to Jared,” replied Jensen, narrowing his eyes and matching her tone of voice. “If I use tricks to bend him to my will, then I will be no better than alphas who did the same to omegas. It has to be our mutual agreement or you can wait for another omega to be born to fulfill your sacred mission.”

“My, my,” exclaimed Lady Ruth; “I believe you have taught him only too well, Danneel.”

Lady Danneel glared at Jensen.

“I will talk to Jared,” he promised.

*

"Are you out of your mind?!"

The underground arena shuddered and echoed with Jared's outrage. Jensen was quite proud of the fact that he didn't even wince, having anticipated Jared's reaction.

"I'm not," he replied calmly, feeling the same kind of confidence and tranquility that he felt every time Jared showed signs of uncertainty or distress.

Jared shook his head and began to pace the floor. "This is all Lady Danneel's doing. I knew it! I knew that she would stuff your head with nonsense!"

Jensen bristled. "It's not nonsense."

"Yes, it is!" raged Jared, now flailing his arms. "Lady Danneel is a radical - a fanatic! That ridiculous Order of hers has always perpetuated dangerous notions and ideas about omegas. But where is proof that any of it is true?"

Jensen watched Jared pace with a frown. "There is plenty of proof," he said quietly. "All those ancient texts that I've studied document in detail the time alphas have had us forget. It is a historical fact that omegas used to rule in this land long before alphas ever did."

"Next thing you'll be telling me is that magic used to exist too!"

"Lady Danneel says - " Jensen ignored Jared's theatrical groan " - that it is no coincidence that what was once referred to as magic stopped manifesting itself with the disappearance of the last omega."

"So, what, you suddenly decided that you want to be a ruler?" asked Jared after a long pause, finally stopping in front of him.

"I'd rather be a warrior like you," replied Jensen. "But I don't see that I have any choice if I want to be more than just my father's asset. Jared, you said that he won't allow us to be together and I know that he is planning my marriage to one of the lordlings or even one of the lords..." Jensen shuddered at the thought of being married off to some old man, while Jared hissed menacingly through his teeth. "The only way to ensure that I do not end up a commodity is - "

"To start an uprising?" asked Jared.

Jensen shook his head. "I don't want an uprising," he said.

"Good," said Jared, "because you don't have an army to have one."

Jensen came up to Jared and placed his hands on his chest. "I have you," he said with a smile.

"One soldier does not make an army nor wins a battle," replied Jared with a shake of his head, before tenderly covering Jensen's hands with his.

"How about two?" asked Jensen with a flirtatious look. "I was told I'm very able."

Jared's expression was a mixture of fondness and exasperation. "Jensen…"

"I know, I know." Jensen sighed. "All the same, we can't hide for the rest of our lives. I will turn seventeen in a week and then it will only be a matter of time before my first heat… and unless you claim me first... " Jensen didn't finish, letting Jared's imagination supply the rest.

Jared rubbed their noses together as he scooped Jensen into his arms. "I haven't even had the chance to court you."

Jensen laughed. "We will always have our two-year-long courtship in the arena. Frankly, I couldn't have asked for a better manner in which to be courted. On my side, I am fully prepared to supply you with many sentimental proof of my long-standing partiality towards you. I am referring, of course, to my private journal in which I documented most scrupulously every look that passed between us, every smile and wave that you sent my way whenever you caught me stealthily staring at you from a window, every interaction that we've shared. I have diligently filled the margins with your initials and my attempts at drawing your profile. My only neglect is that I failed to contrive and obtain by some secret means a lock of your hair to hide in a locket and wear close to my heart."

Jared laughed. "So what exactly will we have to do?" he asked in the end.

"There is a ritual that we have to observe," replied Jensen, at once growing sombre. "It involves a battle in the arena in the presence of spectators - a mere token - " he hastened to add when Jared opened his mouth to protest " - nothing we haven’t done a thousand times before… and… well… you know…"

Jensen looked shyly but meaningfully at him.

"In the arena?" asked Jared. "What about the spectators?"

"They will stay throughout the ritual. It's part of the tradition. They must witness our - er - mating."

"Why?"

Jensen shrugged. "In order to make sure that we have… copulated? Also, the priestesses must give us our mating tattoos afterwards and… stuff."

"The priestesses?" asked Jared. "Let me guess - Lady Danneel is one of them?" he asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Lady Danneel, Lady Ruth, Lady Felicia are the High Priestesses of the Order,” replied Jensen.

“Jensen…” Jared took Jensen’s face in his hands. “This will be your first time. Do you really want it to take place in the arena in the presence of a crowd?”

“I’d rather it takes place with someone I chose in the arena, than someone I will be sold to,” replied Jensen simply. “Besides, we will be too busy to pay any attention to them - and we won’t see their faces. The members of the Order will be wearing cloaks and masks to maintain their anonymity. And it will be pretty dark once the sun sets. The most important thing is to do it before my heat comes. I must be lucid and in control of my faculties.”

Jared heaved a sigh. “I don’t like it.”

Jensen made a sad face. “I know.”

“However… with the red moon coming… “

*

For many the red moon was as much of a myth as powerful omegas or blood magic or shapeshifters - there was not a person alive now who witnessed it. However, the court astronomers - and there was one in every court - agreed that the red moon was indeed coming, which meant that fear and panic gripped all the courts in anticipation of what it would bring. After all, the last time the red moon appeared in the night sky - over a century ago - something truly horrible happened. 

It had been proven long ago that the red moon affected alphas by infecting them with what was called bloodlust and sending them into rut. In the past, when the number of alphas and omegas was more or less evenly matched, as soon as the red moon came out, unmated alphas would go in search of unclaimed omegas their blood was calling out for. 

Unfortunately, the last time the red moon arose there were no omegas, unclaimed or otherwise, left. Hundreds of alphas, driven mad with desperation and desire they could not control, began to pursue betas instead. Biologically not equipped to accommodate alphas, many betas did not survive the night. To ensure that it never happened again, court physicians began to experiment with draughts and concoctions until at last they came up with one that was supposed to weaken the influence of the red moon on alphas by rendering them docile - taming the beast within. All they had to do was to take it at certain periods of time throughout the year and double the dosage two weeks before the red moon. However, some alphas refused to take such measures, believing that red moon nights were a necessary process of natural selection and that they were just an instrument intended by Mother Nature in order to sort a thriving sort from a wilting one.

Now with at least one unclaimed male omega in existence, those still affected by the red moon would seek him out in order to mate him. Jensen doubted whether the bars on his windows or the locks on his doors would keep alphas in rut away. Moreover, he wouldn’t put it past his brother, who seemed to have grown even more hostile towards him since he presented, to give them the key to his chambers and see him used and then torn apart.

What he didn’t expect was for his father to announce that during the approaching red moon alphas of the six courts would have an opportunity to compete for the chance of becoming Jensen’s mate in a chase through the woods.

“We might as well honour the tradition,” he said complacently in answer to his wife’s exclamation of horror and dismay. Lady Ackles went into hysterics and was taken away to her room.

“I would take part in the chase myself if I weren’t your brother,” said Josh maliciously as soon as his mother was gone. “I would love nothing better than to see you scamper like a fox with your tail between your legs, soiling your breeches at the knowledge that there is nowhere to go and that we will catch you in the end.”

“Well, you would have to meet the requirements first,” replied his father matter-of-factly. “Not every alpha is eligible to take part.”

“I suppose only the very wealthy ones,” muttered Jensen, cold with horror and disgust at the thought that his father would let a bunch of rabid alphas chase him like an animal in order to claim him.

“Naturally,” replied Lord Ackles. “I would not have you mated to some pauper.”

“And what of those who don’t meet the requirements?” asked Josh.

“They will take the potion as they should or face the consequences.”

Josh narrowed his eyes. “What consequences?”

“Severe but just,” stated Lord Ackles. “If they take part in the chase and so much as lay a finger on your brother, they will be castrated and impaled upon a stake on the main square of the court.”

Jensen couldn’t keep a whoop escaping lips.

“But not before they have their wicked way with you, Jenny,” sneered Josh.

*

_Two nights before the red moon…_

They were walking along the tunnel under the palace in a small procession. Jensen was wearing a cloak with a hood just like the rest of them; it made them look indistinguishable and shadow-like. Lady Felicia was walking ahead with a flaming torch in her hand, Jensen and Lady Danneel followed behind, Lady Ruth brought up the rear. Lady Danneel had told him that the tunnel would take them to the Lost Court. Four horses waited for them some miles away.

Tonight, Jensen and Jared would meet on the arena in a one-on-one combat that would culminate in their mating witnessed by the silent and unseen members of the Order. Jensen had trouble keeping his nerves under control. He might be finally seventeen, but he didn't feel any different. He was dressed in a loose linen shirt tucked inside a simple pair of leather breeches and well-worn leather boots that he always wore during his training.

With so many attempts to conquer it, there was little left of the Seventh Court but a large arena and a semi-circle of crumbling seats rising at intervals around it. They stopped and alighted. Jensen looked around. The sun had already begun its fiery descent and many cloaked and hooded figures began to emerge from the other side of the arena like shadows. Jensen's eyes widened at how many there were.

He breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes fell upon Jared already standing in the arena, his long legs spread apart and his arms crossed on his wide chest. Lady Danneel gently pushed Jensen forward. Stumbling, Jensen entered the arena and walked towards Jared as though the latter was tugging on a rope that brought Jensen ever closer. 

A humming noise as though of a thousand insects rose in the air. It took Jensen a moment to realise that the sound was coming from beneath the hoods of the spectators. He shivered. It sounded like an ancient hymn. It was both beautiful and sinister. Some of the hooded figures lighted large stone urns that stood around the arena and bitter-sweet smells, followed by opaque fumes, began to fill the air. Herbs, thought Jensen, they’re burning herbs.

“You okay?” asked Jared softly, lightly touching his cheek.

Jensen nodded and swallowed with some difficulty, as though the lie had physically hurt.

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure you are,” said Jared skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

Jensen shot him an annoyed look. “I will just have to show you then,” he mumbled.

Jared grinned. “Shall we?”

Jensen nodded again. 

They began to circle each other as they always did. Jared grinning and confident as ever. Jensen kept telling himself that it was no different than their usual training, except that the humming was creeping under his skin and distracting him and the fumes were tickling his nose, making it itch as though he was about to sneeze. His head was spinning ever so slightly and he felt punch-drunk. There was sweat on the back of his neck and knees and every time he caught Jared’s eye, his gaze heated and concerned at the same time, he could feel a tiny bit of slick staining his breeches.

He didn’t remember who moved first. Perhaps, they moved together at the same time. The movements of their limbs were so quick and fluid their fight looked like a dance. Jensen jumped and rolled and turned and spun and parried Jared’s attacks with ease and grace. He felt so light as though he was outside his body - nothing but a spirit that was capable of any feat.

The air between them was charged with sweat and pheromones. Jensen hadn't used anything to mask his scent and he could see in the flaring of Jared's nostrils that it was affecting him. Jensen, for his part, could feel Jared's scent on the very tip of his tongue and he could barely keep himself from licking the other man.

He could not give into temptation until he was on top, he reminded himself. His breeches were sticking to his legs and he could only think about his alpha ripping them off of him, his muscles bulging. But how to get him on his back when he was much stronger and far more experienced?

Suddenly Jensen had an idea. Breathing heavily and grinning broadly, he jumped into Jared's arms. He wondered if Jared would be fast enough to catch him. However, Jared, startled by such a surprising attack, lost his balance and toppled over onto his back, while trying to get hold of Jensen.

Jensen landed on top of him, knocking all breath out of them both, and instantly buried his nose in Jared's neck, breathing in his scent as though it was more important than air itself. It was certainly more important than to care about the fact that they were being watched.

Jensen was hot. He was making small whining noises at the back of his throat, squirming and rubbing himself against Jared, hoping that the alpha would get the hint and would get down to business. He needed to get out of his clothes; he even put on breeches with a minimum amount of lacing for practicality. 

Jared, in the meantime, was making shushing and soothing noises, as though Jensen could be quiet or calm when Jared was inhaling his scent, running his hands up and down his back, tickling his sides, squeezing his ass, and breathing endearments into his ear. But then Jared grabbed Jensen's face and brought their lips together and Jensen went unnaturally still. 

It was more than just a kiss. It was a map of memories stitched from years of pining and longing. It was an avalanche, an earthquake, a storm. 

And then it was all frenzy and impatience and scrambling around trying to take each other's clothes off - all the while keeping their lips sealed. Their scents, their sweat, the smell of herbs, the clouds of fumes, the hypnotic chanting seemed to weave all around them - inside of them - in intricate patterns that bound their bodies and souls together, guiding them towards completion. Despite their feverish state, Jared took his time to enter Jensen. 

A breathless moment of utter stillness when Jared was buried deep inside of him and then they were moving in unison, their speed growing faster and faster and faster, until the ground shuddered and rocked beneath them, until the air rippled with their screams, until their bodies bore marks of their release....

Jensen didn’t remember falling asleep. However, when he opened his eyes, he found himself completely naked and cocooned within Jared’s arms in the centre of the arena, covered in sweat and come and dust, their intertwined arms bearing the same tattoo as well as a series of reddish dots where their blood had been drawn and mixed together in order to make the paint.

They were mates.

Jensen stared at the strange symbols and patterns woven around his wrist and forearm for the longest of time, feeling his chest expanding and compressing with emotions that brought tears to his eyes. This wasn't a brand of ownership that alphas carved into the flesh of their omegas against their will before driving them to extinction with their cruelty and neglect - this was a mark of partnership and belonging that marked them as equals.

Jensen felt Jared stir, his hot sleepy breath hitting the back of Jensen’s neck and sending shivers down his spine. Jensen quickly wiped away his tears. He moved slightly to show that he was awake and buried deeper into Jared’s arms.

"Good-morning," rasped Jared, unleashing a huge yawn like a lazy lion against Jensen’s shoulder-blade before kissing it.

Jensen giggled. "Good-morning," he said and then added with a teasing grin, "I'm sure you were brilliant last night but I don't remember a thing. Do you?"

He felt Jared stretch his arm to scratch the back of his head.

"Are we alone?" he asked in the same raspy voice, his hands now moving towards Jensen's front.

"Quite so," replied Jensen with a hitch in his breath; that part of him had been stirring long before Jared had.

"Then let me show you what you've missed."

And he certainly did.

*

_The night of the red moon…_

Jensen looked through the barred window at the sky; it looked as though it had been speared, the red moon like a giant gaping wound, bubbling with blood. He could hear the alphas selected by his father clamouring in the courtyard amidst the irritated neighing of their horses. The chase was about to begin. 

Jensen stepped away from the window just as there came a knock on his heavily guarded door. His father had come to fetch him. Jensen didn't have any illusions any more that the guards and the locks had been placed there in order to protect him: his father merely wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be able to run away before the chase.

There was no other way to get out of the palace other than to pretend to go through with the chase. Naturally, Jensen had put up a reasonable amount of resistance, otherwise his meekness would have seemed suspicious. As a result of which he had earned himself the right to ride on horseback just like the alphas.

Jensen made sure that his mating tattoo was concealed and that his altered scent was masked before leaving his room. He was taken to a secured place from where he was to ride off first into the woods a short distance from the palace, where he used to hunt fox, deer, and wild boar with his father and brother. Afterwards, the alphas would be given a signal and would gallop after him.

Of course, what they didn't know was that the woods were dotted with the members of the Order - many of them, as it turned out, skilled in combat and archery. Jensen was only beginning to unravel the mysteries of the Order, but it was clear that they had been preparing for the coup for many generations.

Jensen rode as fast as he could when he heard the mating call of ferocious alphas, their blood boiling and their biology awakening under the influence of the red moon. His job was to take them as far away from his father's court as he could before leading them into an ambush. However, in case one of the alphas got to him before that, he would be taken down by an arrow drenched in a very powerful sleeping draught. Jensen also knew that there were traps set up all over the place. Lady Danneel wouldn't leave anything to chance.

Jensen's heart leapt in his chest when he heard a startled yelp and a bone-chilling thud of a body hitting the ground behind him. One alpha down. The alpha who must have been tailing the fallen alpha had cried in dismay about foul play. Apparently, he was under the impression that it had been an underhand trick of some other alpha to narrow down the competition. So much the better, thought Jensen grimly, bending low over his horse and spurring it on with a good kick, let them turn on each other.

At long last, he saw the crumbled outlines of the arena bathed in the glow of hundreds of fires burning around it. As soon as he reached the edge of the arena, he jumped off his horse and joined Jared, who was waiting for him there in full armour, ready to defend him. Jensen could tell that he had been worried. "You're here," breathed out Jared as soon as Jensen took his place by his side. Jensen grinned, stood on the tips of his toes and put a gentle hand on Jared's jaw. "I'm all right," he whispered. They shared a kiss.

Behind them an unbreakable chain of hooded figures had lined up, their cloaks, Jensen knew, hiding their weapons. Jensen looked at the alphas that had reached the arena. They had stopped just beyond the woods, raising dust and dirt in the air. Jensen and Jared unlaced their leather cuffs, revealing their matching mating tattoos, additionally illuminated by the torches.

"This omega has been claimed," announced Jensen proudly, pointing at Jared, "and so has this court."

"This omega and this court are hereby under the protection of The Omega Order," said Jared smugly. "Come any closer and you shall meet your doom!" 

Confused and outnumbered, the alphas retreated back into the woods. Jensen knew that they would take the news to their courts and that they soon will be back with their armies. 

However, what they didn't know was the large number of betas that stood behind The Seventh Court - and something else - something that Jensen dared not believe in just yet - something that Lady Danneel referred to as 'ancient magic'. According to her, their mating was the last component that they needed in order for the ritual to work and for magic to return. Only the joining of an omega and an alpha who were truly equal in each other's eyes and whose hearts belonged to each other could accomplish that.

As soon as the alphas had disappeared out of sight, hundreds of iron pillars began to rise from beneath the ground, higher and higher and higher they went, circling the arena like an enormous cage.

Jensen sighed and put his head on Jared's chest. Jared wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Frankly, Jensen didn't know what they had got themselves into. But he was only seventeen and very much in love and free of ridicule of his brother and tyranny of his father for the first time in his life. And, most importantly, he had Jared: his mate and partner and friend. So, really, he was ready to face his future, come what may.


End file.
